Radiation/Issue 18
This is Issue 18 of Radiation. Issue 18 Steve was dead, that was clear. Despite threatening to kill Molly, almost all survivors attented his furneral. Even Molly did. Molly felt bad for killing Steve. If she hadn’t done it, she would have died. Of course, she could just have hurt him, but being new to her ability, she couldn’t really control it. All she knew was, she killed the man. Now, two days after Steve’s death, Molly was sitting in the former police office, now used as primary office. With her was Sam and Elise, sitting on each their side of Molly, reminding her of a talk with the teacher in school. On the other side of the table, Gene and Dale was sitting, Gon and Neil standing. These people, saving Molly, Sam and Elise, were the ones considered the “inner circle” for the rest of the survivors. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. In fact, they were the ones that made everything in Tonopah work. Several other people had been asked to help in running the town. Jed, Kenny, Math, Alex, even Sam just to mention a few. All turned it down for various reasons. Janine entered the room, the last one they waited for. She was the one that should check if Molly’s ability was dangerous. “All right.” Gene said, looking from Janine to Molly. “What we want to know is if Molly’s ability is dangerous. If we have to lock her up.” Janine nodded, not crazy about the idea of locking up ordinary people. She touched Molly on the shoulder, closed her eyes and stood there a few seconds. She then opened her eyes, everybody looking at her. “It is dangerous.” Janine said. “But she should be able to control it.” “Should?” Gon said, sounding concerned. “What do you mean ‘should’?” “She could control the ligthing, right?” Janine said, looking at Molly. “And it doesn’t seem like it can trigger itself.” “Can we take the risk?” Dale muttered. “Are you concerned about Molly?” Sam cried out. He had obviusly been holding that in for a while now. “There is someone out there that can make people so angry, that they want to kill people. And you are worried about Molly, who can make the fucking sun shine?” “Honey.” Elise said, looking at Sam. “No, it’s okay.” Gene said and smiled at Elise. “He’s right.” “Thank you.” Sam said, relaxing again. “Molly, Sam, Elise.” Gene said and nodded to them. “Thank you, you can go.” Sam shook his head as the three walked out the door. “What now?” Gon asked.  “Janine, I want you to check everybody for an ability that can cause anger in people.” Gene said to Janine. With a sigh, Janine nodded and left the room. “Neil,” Gene said. Neil had been working on an inhibitor that could stop the waynium from reproducing for a while. They wanted to use it on the people with dangerous abilities. “continue your work on the inhibitor. We’re gonna need it.” “Roger that, boss.” Neil said. Meanwhile, in the Miller’s room, Jessica was sitting on her and Gene’s bed, reading a book. She had read it before, but still loved it. Maistro entered with a few bottles of water. He just nodded to Jessica. He was tired, he just had a shift on the walls for four hours. “Hey.” Jessica muttered, still reading. Maistro placed the bottles on the table, then walked over to Jessica and sat down next to her. “You okay?” Maistro asked. He had been worried for Jessica lately. Gene had been busy, barely had any time for his family. Good thing Sarah had Graham. “Sure.” Jessica just said, smiled and looked at Maistro. Maistro looked her in the eyes. She didn’t look sad, neither happy. She looked apatic. Jessica slowly moved her head closer to Maistro’s, and without any struggle, they kissed. Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues